


Bad Bets and Cherries

by emotionalukeboi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, gal smut, goddamn, popping betty's cherry, this is fucking gay as hell, this wasnt going to be g!p but fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalukeboi/pseuds/emotionalukeboi
Summary: Cheryl and Veronica made a bet. Cheryl believes she could get into Betty's pants before Ronnie.





	1. Chapter 1

I smirked to myself, knowing that I was so close to winning this bet. See, Veronica had almost always been my enemy. And this bet we made was to see who could get in the hard to get Betty’s pants. And dear god was I close.

My hand grazed over the blonde's. Unconsciously, she grabbed my hand.

"Cheryl, thank you so much for helping me with this. If it wasn't for you and Ronnie...this wouldn't have gotten very far at all. And...the black hood would still be out there." Betty leaned across the table and kissed my cheek.

"Well...if you want to repay me," I grinned. She smiled and slid out of her booth, then immediately sliding into mine. Her hand touched my inner thigh as she kissed me gently but passionately. When we finally pulled away I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Your kisses are intoxicating. I feel like I'm floating on cloud 9,” I said as I let my hand slide further up her thigh,” you wanna go back to my house? My mom is on a business trip. We could go...and fool around..." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss and nip at her neck. Her hands found my waist as she pulled me up to kiss her again. She sighed before saying,

"You know we can't. We have practice with the Vixens...but if you're good...maybe next time, hot shot," She giggled as her lips placed one last firm kiss on mine. As she started walking away I slapped her ass. She turned around and blushed. Yes, you heard me right. Elizabeth Cooper _blushed_ because of yours truly. I was one kiss away from popping that girls' cherry. And over my dead body would Veronica Lodge do it before me.

 

~~

 

Switch POV to Ronnie

 

I slammed that sexy blonde up against the locker and kissed her desperately. My hand found it's way under her skirt as my other hand pulled on her golden locks. She groaned into my neck and I started to rub my hand against her panties. Suddenly she pushed me away. She pushed me down on to the bench and straddled me. She started vigorously rubbing herself against me.

"Let me fuck you, Betty. I could make you feel so good. And I could finally pop your cherry..." I smirked into her lips. I finally tried to slip my hand into her panties and she smacked my hand away.

"Uh-uh you know the rules. You can play and you can touch but there are certain things you can't touch. I'm not letting you, of all people V, get into my pants." I pecked her lips and smiled.

"Yeah, I know B. Thought it was worth a shot."

"Did I hear someone say something about touching?" An annoying loud voice rang. Cheryl. That bitch. The redhead grabbed Betty by her waist and picked her up. They locked lips and, if I'm completely honest, it was _hot._ I watched as Cheryl's hand reached down to knead her ass as they continued making out. They would've gone on longer if the door to the gym hadn't opened.

"Hey Ronnie have you seen Ch-" The River Vixen cut herself off as she saw Cheryl making out with Betty. Since Cheryl wasn't out yet, it probably came as a shock. Cheryl gently set Betty down and made her way through the door.

"Are you really surprised?" she asked as she walked into the gym.

~~

Switch to Cheryl's POV

"What the hell Cheryl?" Ronnie screamed. "You can't just come waltzing in when I was that close to getting into Betty's pants!" I walked up to Veronica and grabbed her throat. I pushed her down onto my bed, and squeezed her neck before leaning down to kiss and nip at it.

"You little slut. I invaded your space because that's how this game is going to work. I started this game, and I will always have the upper hand. I will always be in charge. I will always own you. And I will always enjoy playing with you, my little fuck toy. Now stop complaining and let me fuck you," I growled into her ear. I released her throat and just as I did she grabbed my hips and forced me to grind myself against her. I was getting really into it, moving my hips in circles against hers until I felt something beneath me. Ronnie's face was red. "Does my little toy have a surprise for me?" I whispered as started unbuttoning her jeans. I hastily pulled of her perfectly fitting jeans and was met with a very pleasant surprise. I started to pull down her panties, but a hand stopped me.

"Cheryl...I've got to tell you someth-" She immediately groaned as I released her surprising secret and started stroking it. I licked it once from the base up to the head of it.

"I will say I'm a little surprised but this just means more fun for the both of us. How bad do you need me Ronnie? Tell mommy how bad you need her." Ronnie was squirming beneath me.

"Oh, now you want me to call you mommy.." I grabbed her cock a little harder this time and she groaned. I let it slide between my legs, touching my bare pussy but not quite letting her stick it in me.

"You WILL call me mommy. And I'm the dominant one here. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not make sounds without my permission. And you will keep your hands to yourself unless otherwise stated. Do you understand?" I growled in her ear. I slid the tip of her now fully erect cock inside me ever so slightly. I groaned slightly then slid down completely until her entire dick was inside of me. I wiggled my hips around and she grabbed my hips. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "I said, do you understand mommy?" Slowly I began riding her cock.

She whimpered, "Yes mommy. I'll be a good girl."


	2. And So It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all. it's happening. YA GIRL IS GETTING LAID. also sorry about the short update. I'm just busy. I have a job and I start college in exactly two weeks rip

A few days later

 

“What can I get you Cheryl?” Pop Tate asked. I smiled sweetly.

“Two cheeseburger meals, one with a strawberry milkshake one with a vanilla milkshake. Thanks!” When I turned around there was Elizabeth Cooper. My sweet Betty. She grabbed me by the waist and kissed me roughly.

 

"So this is your version of date?" The blonde ran her fingers gently through my red locks. Her green eyes met my brown ones and they were filled with nothing but love...alright, and a quite a lot of lust. But, mind you, it was mostly love and adoration.

 

"Yeah. I was thinking we take some Pop's back to my house, eat, pop in a romcom...makeout," I said with just enough edge in my voice. I decided to not tell her about fooling around just in case she shot me down again. Her hands slid down to my ass and she squeezed like her life depended on it. I moaned softly into her ear. "Betty I want you to touch me in places you've never touched me before," I groaned. She peppered kisses on my neck then pressed her forehead against mine.

 

"Let's go eat and I'll touch you anywhere you want me to," She replied quickly. I giggled as she pulled me closer and kissed me gently. God, that girl made my heart shudder. Pop soon returned with our food and we walked out to my car. With one hand I opened the door for her and as she slipped into the seat I got a fantastic view of her ass. "I swear to god Cheryl if you stare at me like that again I don't how I will be able to contain myself." Betty hadn't even made eye contact with me. How had she known I was staring at her? I smirked as I grabbed her thigh and began kissing her neck. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to contain yourself,” I whispered as I nipped at her ear. My hand found her core and she almost immediately started rubbing herself against me. Her hand hit my chest with a hard thump. 

“Keep your eyes on the road. I don’t feel like dying, knowing I’m about to get laid.” That was all I needed. We practically raced home. When we reached Thornhill, I grabbed her hand and we ran inside and into my bedroom. Sloppy kisses were exchanged as we undressed each other. When we were both down to panties and a bra I stepped back. My hands found hers as my eyes swept her body. 

"You are absolutely stunning," I whispered as we fell down onto my bed together, sharing slow thought out kisses. The kisses kept getting more passionate as we finally removed the rest of our clothing. God, how I wanted all of her.


End file.
